


A Final Mirror for The Stalwart

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: The Broken is no more, he is now The Stalwart, and before him is the woman he loves. Even though she might just be a reflection, he can still say good bye one final time.





	A Final Mirror for The Stalwart

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place after Episode 12 of Discord Murder Party

They embraced each other in a kiss, his memories fully coming back to him. He had been broken for so long, unable to remember her that now that she was here, even as a reflection, nothing else mattered to him. “It's been too long my Stalwart.” she said, her face calming after the events that took place.

“It has been too long.” He replied back, unwilling to let go. The Murder God began going on her tangent, the others gloating about their victory, but he didn't care. Angalena, his Fluffy Bun was in his embrace and nothing else mattered to him anymore. “Let's go and finish this night before she takes it from us again.” His voice calming himself and her. Before she could respond the murder god snapped, their voices gone, their bodies falling back into the void, but he kept a hold of her.

When he came to, he was no longer in the void. Instead, he was in a bedroom that was very familiar to him now. “Just a moment honey, I'm just finishing up something before you wake up.” A voice rang from the other room, he sat up in the bed and looked around for any hint of what was happening. The room was hers, he had spent many days and nights in this room he before his wish, the fact that he had forgotten it surprised him.

‘How...how am I here? I thought, I know she snapped us back to the void, and you shouldn't even exist outside of it.” He shook his head, so much had happened in the last games that he was starting to question if it was all just a dream.

Suddenly the door handle jiggled, “Don't worry about it to much honey, it makes it easier if you just let it be. Now close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.” He did as he was asked to, trying to push the worries from his mind to enjoy the moment. “Hold your hand out please.”

He outstretched his right hand for her before it was slapped away. “The other one silly.” He shook his right hand and moved his left hand up instead, he felt something cold and metal slide onto his ring finger slowly, the sensation sending chills through his arm and down his spine. “Okay, you can open them now.” 

As he opened his eyes he could hear her soft voice giggle with excitement as he did. Upon his finger stood a simple silver band, engraved in it were the words, To my Stalwart, from your Fluffy Bun, Always. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked away from the ring up to her, only to be taken aback by her outfit. She was wearing a simple light blue nightgown, when the light hit it in the room it was almost transparent showing the matching bra and panties underneath. Her hair was more curled than it normally was, forming more of a soft shape to it instead of her wild ball from before. Around her neck was a simple silver necklace with a ring around it, one that matched the one he was now wearing.

His jaw dropped at the sight, he loved this woman for almost twenty years, but it had been almost ten before he had last looked at her in this way. “We don't have all the time in the world, but I figured while I still exist before she makes me go back to being another part of the void. I...I wanted to be with one last time with you.” She blushed a vibrant pink as she said this, her glasses starting to fog over from the heat.

He stood after seeing the sight before him and placed his hands on her hips. “Angalena, I love you so much, let me show you just how I’ve felt for the longest time.” His own face started to glow with hers, his heart speeding up in a way it never did in life as he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

The two embraced for the night, letting the fear of the void slip away. She wasn't really here, but in a way neither was he, and he didn't care. He was at peace with his life, he was her Stalwart and he would lay his life on the line to help others get their own peace. As he accepted this face, she slipped away along with the room. Forming back into the nothingness and strings of the void. He didn't know when he would have to play in her games again, but when he did, he would be ready to fix all those who were broken, save all those who are lost and defend those who could not stand for themselves.


End file.
